


Always

by chaoticisms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Some time after when s7 left off, he drove off to go pick up may from coulson academy, we don't acknowledge the last two minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticisms/pseuds/chaoticisms
Summary: “Ready?” He asked, both already walking towards Lola. She looked at him, her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled at him. He had made peace with dying until Tahiti. He had a hard time letting go of her, and he never truly did. He only wished for more time, but he just never thought he’d get it.Maybe they got a second chance. Maybe it was fate.  Maybe the world was ending. They really didn't care how, but they were damned sure they wouldn’t waste it.“Always.”
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that the real, human Coulson is somehow saved in the future (Daisy and Jemma time travel to Tahiti and use future medicine to save Coulson like they saved May?), and he surprises May at Coulson Academy (doubling as the first time he sees it) and she instantly feels that it's the real him, and they get their happily ever after.
> 
> I watched that clip when Ming-Na said at that Women's round table for the 100th episode (with f*cking Mo right there and still that finale...ugh) that she'd see May and Coulson finally holding hands 10 years down the line, so that's what inspires this. 
> 
> This is dedicated especially to Jeff Bell :-)

Coulson bent down to tie his shoelace in front of the place that held his namesake. Sneakers were never his style, but he frequented them more often. _Guess it’s old age_ , he thought. 

Lola’s parked obnoxiously in the middle of the front deck. He doesn’t care. It’s his place after all. Plus, he was hoping _she’d_ see it.

The sun glared on his sunglasses; usually, he would squint, undeniably annoyed. But today he bathed in it. 

He looked around at the familiar yet foreign grass that surrounded him. It was a beautiful day, he felt energized and refreshed. Relaxed. 

He guessed that’s what happens when he dies for five years, waking up with his chest unscathed and his hand restored. 

_Fitz._ Coulson assessed. _He really outdid himself this time._

But, he wasn’t complaining. 

Coulson heard a voice from behind him, unmistakably the reason why he was incessant on coming back. 

“Phil?” _Melinda._

She hesitated, disbelief written all over her face. She blinked wondering if she was hallucinating, but he still lingered by the steps. 

_Of course, she hadn’t aged a day since he last saw her._ He thought initially. But he wasn’t going to lie that his stomach wasn’t twisting in anticipation for her reaction. 

“It’s about damn time.” She responded, composing herself cooly walking down the steps of the Academy. Absent of her black, leather suit, she opted for a striking blue blazer with black trousers. Like a real professor. 

He was right, it did suit her. 

But she won’t admit that. She never does. 

She donned a simple yet intricate silver necklace shined around her neck, but he instantly remembered that was the graduation gift he gave her at the Academy decades ago. 

She always had a thing for small touches. 

“Sorry.” He shrugged sheepishly, lips curling upwards. He wasn’t sorry at all. 

“You just can’t stay dead can you?” She said, a challenging smile already in place, paused on the staircase. 

He laughed, delighted by her sass. He didn’t know how, but he always knew he would find his way back to her. Coming back from the dead was always his superpower, he said constantly after T.A.H.I.T.I. 

She was just glad it held true, even though it took five years to follow through. 

“Looks like it.” He said, his cocky smirk somehow audible in his voice. 

“Good.” Her eyes softened; she felt that he yearned to touch her. She breathed in, intoxicated by his cologne she thought she’d never smell again. 

But, she wasn’t complaining. 

He edged his hand toward hers ever so slightly, until she felt his fingertips brush her hand. He didn’t want to push her, but she immediately held out her hand, unfurled her fingers and let his slip around hers until she could feel the heat of his palm pressed against her own. 

His pulse vibrated through her veins, goosebumps trailing her forearm. She never thought she’d feel his skin against hers again, only being able to remember through memories. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, materializing every inch of his body as real for the first time in five years. 

He was alive. 

“Ready?” He asked, both already walking towards Lola. She looked at him, her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled at him. He had made peace with dying until Tahiti. He had a hard time letting go of her, and he never truly did. He only wished for more time, but he just never thought he’d get it. 

Maybe they got a second chance. Maybe it was fate. Maybe the world was ending. They really didn't care how, but they were damned sure they wouldn’t waste it. 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I love every single piece of fiction in the philinda fandom and am so grateful for every single writer who has spent their energy and time fixing the wrongs the show has made us endure for the last 7 years. I've always been a reader in the shadows, drowning myself in the content we deserved instead of whatever those last 2 seasons were, but the absolutely fuckery that was those last few minutes of the finale finally made me put a pen to paper. (Omg also i'm sorry if this is pure shit, there are just so many damn talented writers in this fandom, thank y'all again for gracing us with your stories)
> 
> Coulson Lives. Period. Idk what voodoo magic or time travel shit they have to do, Coulson better damn live as the REAL, HUMAN, Coulson. Melinda May deserved better (god fuck all I'm pretending the show ended at s5, the real ending). I hold so much love and gratitude for this ship, my boomer ship <3, and wish they got like an ounce of respect other relationships on the show got. 
> 
> This note turned out to be longer than expected, but anyways, Philinda Forever.


End file.
